Obsidian Dragon
Obsidian dragons (Hypsilophus repens) are a species of dragon native to the continent of Vallhyn. Habitat Obsidian dragons are primarily nocturnal creatures, with a habitat that ranges across Vallhyn. Biology Obsidian dragons are characterized by their dark coloring and diamondback scale patterns; narrow, sharp features, and long, silver horns. Appendages end in multi-"fingered" claws. Its horns are used often for intimidation and for mating rituals. The wings on its back are long and narrow and are more for ornamentation than actual use, as the obsidian dragon is ground-bound. It has been theorized that they could fly in the past, but in contemporary times, their wings have atrophied. These dragons also have “slit” pupils, as opposed to the more circular pupils of most other dragons. This is actually untrue to an extent, as obsidian dragons do have circular pupils, though this is not visible unless in low-light environments. As generally nocturnal breasts, the obsidian dragon has to protect its sensitive eyes during the day, giving them a slit, cattish appearance. Should one see them at night, however, circular (or near-circular) pupils would be visible. In size, they are smaller than average, reaching a length of 8 m (26 ft) for females and 8.6 m (28 ft) for males from head to tail. Males generally weigh around 1,900 kg (4,188 lb) and females around 2,100 kg (4,629 lb). Obsidian dragons are quiet, sly creatures, prone to mischievous acts and have a low reputation amongst most. Their secretive nature, of course, does not help. There is a common Halfling idiom that notes the propensity for obsidian dragons to loot: "bury thrice to avoid the dark (be careful when trying to keep a secret)." Scientific Classification *'Kingdom': Animalia **'Phylum': Chordata ***'Class': Anthracosauria ****'Order': Rhynchocephalia *****'Family': Draconem ******'Genus': Hysilophus *******'Species': H. repens In Culture According to legend, these dragons were created by the god of night Varscuro in order to spread absolute order and rule, under the idea that a benevolent dictator is far preferable to a democratically-elected tyrant; whether or not this truly fits the situation is unknown. In an effort to bring some muscle to the fight he also looked at the ancient dragons and crafted some of his own using their template. Thus obsidian dragons were born! Now that isn’t to say all obsidian dragons worship Varscuro or that they’re all evil. Many mortals do not follow the original plan of their deity and that is certainly true for dragons. Obsidian dragons like to root around in ancient ruins to find things of use. That is how they build their hoard and become more powerful. It is also from him that these dragons are able to expell night from their bodies, a poisonous miasma. This miasma is actually due to an over-production of iodine inside the body, forcing it to be released from the body. Upon released, it is in a violet, gaseous state. That said, the gas has a low toxicity, and as such the associated lore must come from another source. Category:Species Category:Dragon Category:Science